percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rain Loxar
Rain Loxar is a child of Oceanus and a strong knife thrower. History Rain Loxar was born in England and has travelled all over the world, fighting monsters and recruiting Demi-Gods to help fight the gods in the second Titan War. Ever since he was born, Rain Loxar has lived in the rain and never seen bright skys. As a child of a Titan, the gods hate Rain and try to destroy him in every way. When Oceanus fought Poseidon, Rain tried to combat Poseidon's warrior's, but was defeated by Briares and two Cyclops'. Rain was eventually sent to Camp Half Blood, but ran away when he knew that he didn't belong there. Personality Rain is a very gloomy person and is usually a loner. People avoid him because where ever he goes, rain follows. When people whisper spiteful things about Rain, he blasts them with scolding hot water. At Camp Half Blood When Rain was running up toward the gate of Camp half Blood, the Hydra that was chasing him and a Satyr spat poison at the poor half goat, and killed him, turning him into a single daisy. Enraged, Rain used his powers for the first time and drowned the Monster in a whirlpool. When he got to Camp, Chiron sent Rain to the Hermes cabin, where the other Cabinners teased him because of his ultramarine hair and clothes. Once at the lake, Rain met a Poseidon child, who laughed at his powers and abilities, saying that he could only make someone drown in the rain, and how she could easily dominat him. To prove her point, she drew her Celestial Bronze sword and tried to cut his throat with the blade, but when her sword almost touched his skin, his whole body had turned to water, yet still retaining the shape of his body. Before Poseidons daughter could recover from her shock, Rain had her trapped inside a coffin made of water and his two Katanas out. After this incident, Rain left Camp Half Blood, but he sometimes returns. Powers and Abilities Control over Water: As a child of Oceanus, Rain has control over water, and can make it do many things. '''A Water Body: '''When Rain was born, he gained a body of water. Having a body of water is like having a Achilles Heel, but instead of having a weak point, you have the danger of splattering into a million raindrops if you fall of a cliff or something. '''Able to breathe underwater: '''Rain can breathe underwater due to his father, Oceanus, being Titan of the sea, the Ocean and water. '''Always with the rain: '''Rain was cursed by Poseidon so that where ever he went, it would always rain. Poseidon did not know that Rain would become stronger in the rain, the drops of rain landing on his water body would morph together, making his body more resilient. Weapons and Magical Items '''Ultramarine Umbrella: '''This umbrella, given to Rain on his 11th birthday, can make Rain float down from high places instead of falling. His umbrella also hides his sapphire encrusted Katana, cleverly hidden as the handle of the umbrella. '''Two throwing Knives: '''Rain has two throwing knives strapped to his belt, that have ultramarine handles. Other *Rain's Katana, 雨滴, means raindrop *The Chesire Cat like creature, named Stripes, with its black and neon blue stripes, has the ability to float and heal poisonous wounds. *The first monster Rain slew, was the Hydra. Disclaimer I do not own ANYTHING! The sprite (or whatever you call the picture) comes from "Dream Avatar" Link:http://www.tektek.org/dream/dream_canvas.php?